My Cinderella
by naoyuki hannym
Summary: maafkan aku semuanya. maafkan Hangeng. chulli-ah mianhae.. summary apa nih? pokoknya baca aja deh! jangan lupa RnR


My Cinderella

**WARNING! : a Yaoi fict!boys love!OOC!don't like don't read**

**Disclaimer: Super Junior punya SME**

**Pairing : HANCHUL**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Flashback..._

"_Apa sih bagusnya dia?" _

"_Bagaimana orang seperti dia bisa lolos?"_

"_Orang cina yang aneh?"_

_Apa buruknya jika aku mengadu nasib disini? Mengapa semuanya seolah tak menyukaiku? Apa salah jalan yang aku ambil ini? Kira-kira apa anak super junior mau menerimaku yang bahkan tak lancar berbahasa Korea. Bagaimana jika mereka juga membenci dan mencibirku seperti yang lain._

"_Hankyung? Cepatlah! Kita harus menemui member yang lain," seseorang yang ku kenal sebagai Kibum manager menepuk pundakku serta menyadarkanku dari lamunanku._

"_Ah maaf," aku membungkukkan tubuhku 90 derajat ke arahnya._

"_Ya sudah ayo kita segera menemui yang lain!" manager itu berjalan mendahuluiku ke sebuah ruangan._

_Aku sungguh terkejut melihat jumlah personil super junior. Sangat banyak untuk ukuran Boyband. Mereka semua tampak sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing tapi tidak satu orang yang duduk di tengah yang sedang memperhatikanku. Dia cantik untuk ukuran seorang pria. Apa yang ku pikirkan? Dia itu cowok sama denganku. Tapi tak dapat ku sangkal bahwa aku sudah terpikat olehnya._

"_Ini adalah personil selanjutnya untuk Super Junior. Namanya Hangeng, namun disini kita memanggilnya dengan sebutan Hankyung,"__Manajer itu mempersilahkan__ku __untuk berbaur bersama kami. _

_Walaupun begitu masih banyak yang enggan untuk berbaur denganku. Kecuali satu orang yang menatapku sejak aku masuk kemari. Dialah yang pertama kali menghampiriku._

_END FLASHBACK_

jiu suan shi jie yu wo wei di  
wo chao xi huan ni  
chao xi huan ni bu neng fen li  
wo zhi xiang xin zhe ge zhen li  
bai wu jing ji wan fu mo di  
wo chao xi huan ni  
wo man man bu neng qing xing zhong yu bu xiang qing xing  
gen ben bu yong qing xing zhe ge er zuo ju

Handphone itu kembali meraung-raung. Tak perlu ku lihat layar handphone itu karena aku sudah tahu siapa dia. My Cinderella, dia selalu menghubungiku berkali-kali. Bukan aku tak ingin berbicara dengannya. Tapi aku takut kehilangan kendali untuk segera menemuinya. Aku bahkan menyesal bahwa aku akan kembali ke pelukannya. Bukannya aku tak mencintainya tapi aku tak tahan dengan semua perlakuan yang ku terima.

Dia memang bukan orang yang mendiskriminasiku tapi dia berada di tempat orang yang mendiskriminasiku. Sekuat apapun aku ingin menjauh selalu perasaan ingin kembali padanya juga begitu kuat. Chullie-ah, andai aku punya kekuatan seperti yang sebelumnya. Namun aku tak bisa terima jika orang tuaku juga mengalami diskrimnasi.

"hhh~," hanya helaan nafas itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutku sekarang. Karena aku memang tak punya sesuatu hal untuk dikatakan. Tinggal menghitung jari menuju hari itu. Hari aku keluar dari kelompok, bukan tapi keluarga besar Super Junior. Jika bisa aku tak ingin meninggalkan keluargaku.

Leeteuk hyung~ mianhae! Jeongmal mianhae~. Gara-gara aku, kau gagal menjadi leader baik. Kau selalu memberiku semangat...kau yang selalu berada disisiku selain Chullie. Aku membuatmu gagal mempertahankan keutuhan Super Junior. Bukan hal yang mudah mengambil keputusan seperti ini.

Entah kebetulan atau tidak, pemandangan di luar itu seperti menggambarkan perasaan hatiku saat ini. Jarum-jarum datang silih berganti menghujam bumi. Alunan merdu jarum itupun menambah kesunyian hati ini. Bahkan anginpun terlihat sangat tidak bersahabat. Waktu yang terus berjalanpun tak menolerirku untuk kembali ke masa dulu. Seolah tembok-tembok baja berdiri kokoh antara masa lalu dan masa depan. Tak mengizinkanku untuk mengulang masa laluku barang sejenak.

"Hangeng?" suara yang sangat familiar di telingaku. Teman seperjuanganku dari Cina. Temanku dan saudaraku dalam Super Junior M.

"Ada apa Henry?" ku alihkan pandanganku ke arahnya begitu ia berada di sampingku. Adik kecilku ini juga sempat mendapat banyak antis. Gara-gara rumor bahwa ia akan menggantikan the killer smile, Kibum.

"Kau belum tidur?" pertanyaan bodoh Hnery.

"Jika aku sudah tidur, aku takkan berbicara denganmu sekarang!" ku acak-acak rambutnya yang lurus. Dasar anak kecil, pikirku.

"Aku tahu itu. Maksudku kenapa kau belum tidur?" kini pipi itu menggembung, menandakan bahwa pemilik pipi itu sedang merasa kesal.

"Aku hanya belum ingin tidur!" ku pejamkan kembali kedua mataku. Mencari keheningan dalam alunan melodi suara hujan. Aku menyukai bau tanah sehabis hujan. Lembab tapi bisa menenangkan bagi yang merasakannya.

"Kau memikirkan Heechul hyung? Kenapa kalian tak bertemu saja? Padahal jarak rumah ini dengan apartemen suju sangat dekat," ucapannya benar. Jarak antara rumah ini dengan apartemen suju tak lebih dari seratus meter.

"Cukup hanya melihatnya dari jauh sudah sangat menggembirakan bagiku," aku memang sengaja mencari sewa rumah yang dekat dengan apartemen suju agar aku selalu bisa memantau keadaan My Cinderella. Cukup sedih jika mengingat kemarin malam Chullie menangis di balkon. Walaupun aku tak bisa melihatnya secara jelas namun aku bisa merasakannya. Entah ia menyadarinya atau tidak bahwa aku masih ada di Korea bukan di Cina.

"Kau yakin hyung?" Zhoumi yang gerah akan sikapku mulai angkat bicara.

"Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri!" aku benar-benar membutuhkan waktu sendiri saat ini. Namun karena mereka tak pergi juga, aku memberikan death glare pada mereka. Akhirnya aku sendiri lagi disini.

Namun kesunyian ini malah terasa membunuhku. Kesepian dan kesendirian ini seolah mengoyak hatiku yang terluka. Aku benar-benar tak bisa apa-apa tanpamu Chullie~ah. Apa aku memang tak bisa lepas darimu?

Sama halnya denganmu aku juga terluka sepertimu. Kejadian saat sushow di Cina benar-benar menyentuh hatiku. Cinderella yang tak pernah menangis kini menangis. Bukan hanya setetes tapi beribu-ribu tetes. Ingin segera aku memelukmu dan menenangkanmu. Tapi itu tak mungkin aku lakukan. Aku tak ingin penyamaranku terbongkar dan tak ingin merusak konser ini.

Aku mulai meragukan keputusanku. Apa semua langkah yang ku ambil benar. Apakah langkah untuk meninggalkan suju dan Chullie adalah benar?

Chullie~ah maafkan keegoisanku yang mengorbankan cinta kita. Keegoisan yang kini membunuhku perlahan-lahan. Keegoisanku untuk keluar dari diskriminasi. Keegoisan untuk menjadi bebas. Keegoisan untuk meninggalkan suju dan fans. Keegoisan yang bahkan aku ingin bunuh bersama diri ini. Terlepas dari itu semua, aku hanya menusia biasa. Yang sewaktu-waktu bisa meledak dimana saja. Maaf jika keegoisanku ini membuatmu terluka dan kecewa padaku.

Mungkin kata maaf saja tak cukup untuk mengobati lukamu. Namun hanya itu yang bisa ku lakukan sekarang untukmu. Suatu saat nanti aku akan membalas semua yang kau berikan padaku Chullie~ah. Apapun yang kau minta dan kau suruh akan aku lakukan. Bahkan jika kau ingin aku menghilang, aku akan menghilang saat itu juga. Asalkan itu semua bisa membuatmu tersenyum dan bahagia.

Apa aku pantas menjadi pangeranmu. Pangeran yang putus asa ini bahkan tak layak bersanding di sisi seorang Cinderella yang tegar. Cinderella yang selalu membela pangeran dari semua hinaan yang pangeran terima. Aku sungguh tak pantas berada disisimu. Aku tak bisa menjagamu. Justru kaulah yang selalu menjagaku dan melindungiku. Tanpamu aku tak bisa apa-apa. Apa yang bisa diperbuat Pangeran Cina ini di negaramu Cinderella? Tak ada. Aku hanya bersembunyi di balik punggungmu. Aku hanya bisa bersembunyi dengan berada disisimu. Namun itu bukan berarti aku memanfaatkanmu. Aku sangat mencintaimu hingga diri ini akan lemah jika jauh darimu.

Aku benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata sekarang. Aku hanya bisa berharap kau akan bahagia walau aku takkan selalu berada disampingmu. Maaf jika aku tak bisa menepati janjiku untuk kembali kepelukanmu. kata-katamu di tweet waktu itu sempat menggugah hatiku untuk cepat-cepat bertemu dan berkumpul. namun kau tahu kemungkinan itu sangat kecil.

_Hari ini, aku merindukan seorang teman yang berada jauh di seberang sana ^-^ …Aku harap, kami berdua bisa bertemu kembali setelah semuanya sudah terselesaikan __ㅋㅋ__AKu akan bersikap jauh lebih baik padanya…aku sungguh menyesal ..semuanya…, perlakukan mereka dengan baik selagi mereka ada disamping kalian, ! …sungguh …^-^…kehilangan seseorang sungguh menyedihkan… _

kau akan selalu berada di hatiku...

Chullie~ah... saranghae~

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

The End

review review review


End file.
